Lady Emirette's Bad Day
by TenshiNoMari-AngelOfRebellian
Summary: Ciel and Lizzy decide to push Emirettes button and it turns out, they were starting a bomb. One Shot.


Me: Hello,First story, no flames please.  
>Grell: Unless they are the sexy shade of red that I love.<br>Me:Grell...  
>Grell: Yes?<br>Me: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!  
>Grell*being chased with a hammer by me* :She doesnt own Black Butler!<p>

Lord Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Emirette played chess as the time ticked back. Ciel had been free of Lizzy and her cute dresses and decided to invite the Undertakers apprentance over for a game of chess and cup of tea. Well thats how it would have gone if it was ever a normal day in the Phantomhive Manor.

Truthfully Ciel and Sebastion had been to the Undertaker to deliver dog biscuits that Pluto donated, when they spotted Emirette helping the Undertaker line the shiny black coffins.

"Aaaah, thank you Earl, these are truely delicious," The Undertaker said gratefully nibbling on the treats, getting crumbs in the coffin,much to Emirettes disdain.

"Of all times to bring those in, now?" Emirette sighed. This was her first coffin and she wanted to make her teacher proud of her work. And the fact that the crumbs were falling in the padding wernt good at all unless you were doing a funeral program for a hound or dog.

"Hey, why don't you visit the Phantomhive Manor for a while Emirette, you need to take a break some time, " Undertaker told the blond. Emirette made the expression that one would make if they were asked to run naked with a commener. She just shivered at the thought of the giant dog when it wasn't in its human form ,or the noise of Mei-rin breaking plates , or Bards terrible burnt cooking, Finny was OK though. Emirette shook her head furiously, not wanting to go over to the Phantomhive Manor unless absolutely , like Sebastion, she had a disliking for dogs and much preffered cats.

Ciel saw the fear painted on Emirettes face at the idea of coming to the Phantomhive manor, and smirked, He was in dire need of some entertainment, and Emirette wasn't one to be violent unless provoked correctly. Which is exactly what he wanted today. Everything had been boring and angering Emirette was the perfect form of entertainment.

"Why dont you come over, I'm sure that Finny AND Pluto have missed you," Ciel offered smiling. Emirette paled even more and politely said no, although her decline was rejected as she was pushed into the carraige by the Undertaker.

As they entered the Manor Finny hugged the hell out of Emirette, Mei-rin and Bard as well. She took it that Lizzy was here judging by the bows adn streamers and the Grell hanging from the ceiling.

Great, she was prepared for the maid,cook,gardener,dog, and Takana, but Lizzy? Dear god no!

He letter to god has also been declined, because Lizzy came bounding out with a stack of dresses in her arms. "Well it was nice visiting, I must run!" Emirette quickly said dashing for the door, she was tripped by Ciel unknowingly and as dragged back in by Lizzy.

"Nice try , but it won't be that bad, it'll be fun!"Ciel said , cracking up inside as a frilly pink dress and headdresss was placed on the goth. Emirette was in tears by the time she was able to go back to her normal clothes. It was very clear that she disliked many things about visiting the Phantomhive Manor when Lizzy was around. Especially the frilly and cute clothing. BLECH!

"Well, why don't we all eat?"Sebastion interupted the dress up time, Emirette could just hug the butler.

The ate at the table. Ciel was thinking of the next stage of his plan,because clearly, she hasn't gone into fulll fury from the round with Lizzy, only in a full fit of tears. So he suggested that they go into the garden and play with Pluto. Emirette almost fainted and was tugged into the garden by force.

Pluto bounded up in his human form, which made Emirette releived as she patted his head, then he all of a sudden went to his demon dog form, and Emirette hid behind Bard. "Come on, he wont bite...I think,"Bard assured her as he pushed her towards Pluto.

"YOU THINK!" Emirette cried in horror as she was nose to nose with the giant demon. He licked her face causing her to twitched in disgust. By nightfall Emirette had had it. She yelled her lungs out at Ciel.

"I had clearly stated I didn't want to come! Yet when im forced here I try to tolerate it, but it seems celar that you only dragged me here so you can have a few laughs! I hate you so much Ciel! And interupting my lesson with those stupid dog treats!"Emirette yelled before going into her carrage back home. After that Ciel laughed with Lizzy, Sebastion shook his head.


End file.
